


When The Children Sleep

by R_Rolling



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gratuitous Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Rolling/pseuds/R_Rolling
Summary: Dan and Lucifer have to be quiet while Trixie sleeps down the hall.
Relationships: Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103
Collections: Douchifer Pride March 2020





	When The Children Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kymera219](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/gifts).



> For the Beloved Kymera219 may our gifts to each other bring smiles even on the rainiest of days.

When The Children Sleep

Dan Espinoza kissed his sleepy daughter on the forehead while tucking her pink unicorn blanket up around her shoulders. They had just finished chapter twelve of her favorite book at the moment Charlotte's Web and the small girl was on the verge of sleep. 

"Goodnight sweet pea, I love you" 

"I love you too. Tell Lucifer I love him" 

"I will". That had also been a recent development, Trixie had started saying 'I love you' to Dan's partner Lucifer. It had caught the Devil so off guard the very first time that he'd actually tripped over his own feet, Dan would cherish the memory of that moment for the rest of his life. 

Dan stayed a moment longer, watching as Trixie's breathing evened out and she started making the little puffing noises as she exhaled that told Dan she was finally asleep. It had been days since Dan and Lucifer had gotten a moment to themselves, and now with Trixie sleeping down the hall...well they would have to be quiet but Dan could finally get his hands on the Devil. 

After shutting Trixie's bedroom door Dan almost skipped, giddy, down the hall and into their master bedroom. Lucifer was already waiting on the bed wearing nothing but sweatpants. 

"Is the Hell Spawn finally asleep?" Lucifer asked, voice low portraying how turned on he was. 

"Yes!" Dan whisper cheered, making Lucifer smile at him. 

"Well then Daniel...what are you waiting for?" Without further hesitation Dan practically tackled Lucifer down into the soft blanket of the bed. Their lips met in a searing lock, hands not wasting another moment. 

It was fevered and frenzied but Dan wouldn't have it any other way. They'd spent too long mad at each other over petty things, when they had finally gotten together it was like a bomb of sexual energy going off. Lucifer and Dan both had the stamina to match each other, able to go several times in one night if they so wished, and wish they did...often. 

"Shush Daniel, if you disturb the spawn I shall be very unhappy with you" Lucifer rolled them over, pressing Dan into the mattress and kissing him again to quell the insistent little moans Dan was making without realizing it. 

"If you don't fuck me now I will be very unhappy with you" 

"I will only fuck you if you're quiet" Lucifer shot back, mouth curling into a devilish smirk. Dan made a show of zipping his mouth shut. "Knees Daniel".

Dan turned over onto his elbows and knees, eagerly pushing back into Lucifer, ready for the ride the Devil would take him on. 

Lucifer made very quick work of their pants, and before Dan had even registered Lucifer moving, a long thick finger was sliding into him. Dan muffled his groan of happiness into his pillow, panting when Lucifer added a second finger just as swiftly. 

"Oh love, you are tight. It's been too long" 

"Eight days" Dan groaned, pushing back against his lover. 

"We should have a board 'Eight Days since Sex'." Dan laughed, the noise slipping into a low moan as Lucifer ran the tip of his finger against Dan's prostate. 

"Holy shit" Dan panted "Please Luce, just fuck me" 

"I will get there Daniel, my you are impatient tonight" 

"EIGHT. DAYS" 

"Shush" Lucifer slip up, gently lowering himself on top of Dan, chest to back, every inch of their bodies pressed against each other. There was a slight moment of fumbling before Lucifer was gliding into Dan, one long stroke, burying himself inside of his lover. They both moaned at the sensation before shushing each other and laughing. 

"Please" Lucifer began long deep thrusts, softer so they wouldn't slap skin too loud and wake Trixie. Dan's elbows went weak and he dropped to his chest, his back arching even more deliciously. 

"Just like that love" Like this, pressed together, Lucifer seemed so much bigger than Dan was. In reality Lucifer only had three inches in height over Dan, but like this he seemed larger than life. Broad shoulders, sinewy muscle, hard abs pressing into him. It was exactly how Dan liked it. 

Lucifer's thrust's were so deep Dan thought he could feel his lover in his stomach, and was almost sure if he felt down low on his abdomen that he would feel Lucifer from the outside. Dan knew he wouldn't last long like this. 

"Luce please, I'm going to come" 

"Yes Daniel, come for me darling" Lucifer made his thrusts sharp and focused. Withing moments Dan was coming, hand pressed to his mouth to stifle the desperate noises he was making. Lucifer quickly followed behind him, spilling into his lover with one last sharp thrust. 

They collapsed on top of each other, panting and sweating as Dan trembled lightly from the after affects of his orgasm. Lucifer held him through it gently, pushing his sweaty hair back and nuzzling his throat until Dan was okay. Every time he climaxed with Lucifer it was like the after shocks of an earth quake taking hold of him for a good moment. Lucifer didn't bother with cleaning either of them up, knowing they would just share a shower in the morning and do laundry later, he just pulled the sheets up over Dan and cuddled close to him. 

"I love you" Dan panted softly. 

"And I, you my love."

FIN. 


End file.
